Hunger Games Teen Titans (Français)
by LunaLogan
Summary: Les jeunes Titans ont été capturés par nul autre que Slade. Enfermés dans un des douze district, les Titans sont à la merci de Slade qui a décidé de s'amuser avec eux. Chaque année, deux personnes de chaque district seront choisies pour se battre à mort dans une arène comme nouvelle émission. Qui sera choisi? Qui mourra? Qui survivra? Bbrae, OCs, personnages de la Justice League.
1. Le plan

_**Attention: je garde quelque termes en anglais comme, par exemple, le prénom de Changelin que je garde en anglais, Beast Boy.**_

* * *

 **Raven POV:**

J'ouvre les yeux, remarquant que je me trouve dans un hôpital. Un hôpital assez spécial. Je ne l'aurais pas deviné si il n'y avait pas cette odeur de désinfectant et le bruit de moniteurs cardiaque.

Je suis dans un hôpital mais, pourquoi? Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

J'essaye de me lever mais me rends vite compte que je suis attachée par des liens magiques qui m'empêche d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Assez spécial pour un hôpital.

Je regarde a ma droite et vois Robin, Strafire et Cyborg. Robin est dans un lit d'hôpital et est attaché à son lit par des cordes. Comme les autres, il est dans un piteux état. Ses cheveux noirs, normalement toujours bien coiffé et pleins de gel, sont maintenant gras et très décoiffés, comme un porc-épic. Sa peau est devenue pâle, presque grise, et on peut même voir ses veines, à travers.

A côté de lui, se trouve Starfire, aussi sur un lit d'hôpital, attachée par des barres de fers. Elles sont sûrement magiques elles aussi. Ses cheveux, normalement d'un rouge couleur feu, sont maintenant d'un roux ternes, presque comme de la terre cuite. Sa peau, habituellement orange, est d'une couleur jaune clair et des rides se sont formées sur son front.

A côté, se trouve Cyborg allongé sur une espèce de tablette en métal, lui aussi attaché par des barres de fer. Il n'a pas vraiment changé vu que quatre-vingt pourcents de son corps est fait de metal et de parties robotique mais, maintenant, son armure de metal est rouillée, ses parties robotiques toutes éteintes même son oeil rouge et sa peau couleur chocolat est aussi plus pâle que d'habitude.

Mais, où est Beast Boy?

Je regarde à ma gauche et le vois, lui aussi attaché par des liens magiques, sur un lit. Sa peau est d'un vert pâle et ses cheveux de la couleur des sapins ne ressemblent plus à rien, comme si une tempête avait décidé de s'attaquer à eux.

"Beast Boy?" j'appelle faiblement.

Il ouvre ses yeux et me regarde avec un faible sourire. Il a une mine épouvantable.

"Hey Rae." me salut-il.

"Tu vas bien?" je lui demande, inquiète.

"Aussi bien qu'on puisse se sentir quand on est attaché à un lit, après une terrible bataille."

Bien sûr, quelle stupide question! Je me demande si je n'ai pas perdu quelque cellules grises, pendant cette bataille.

"Et toi?" me demande-t-il.

"Ça peut aller. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait battu." je murmure.

Quand je dit _il,_ je parle de Slade. Il voulait prendre contrôle de Jump City, très original, et nous éliminer. Nous nous sommes battus pendant une semaine entière mais il a quand même réussi. Il a d'abord battu Cyborg, en se battant contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses batteries se vident et l'a kidnappé. Ensuite, il a assommé Starfire, ce qui a énervé Robin, le déconcentrant, et Slade les a battu tous les deux, d'un seul coup. Beast Boy et moi avons appelé tous les autres Titans et même Terra mais il les a tous kidnappé un par un jusqu'à ce que Beast Boy et moi soyons tous seuls. Sans aucun allié.

Il a battu Beast Boy en premier, ce qui a baisser ma garde quand j'ai voulu le soigner et il en a profiter pour m'assommer. Et nous voilà, tous prisonniers dans des lits d'hôpital, ecxepté pour Cyborg, sans aucune idée de où sont les autres et de ce il veut faire de nous.

"Les gars vous êtes réveillés?" demande une voix à ma droite.

Je tourne me tête et vois Robin réveillé, observant ses alentours.

"Oui, Beast Boy et moi sommes réveillés." je lui réponds calmement.

"Robin?" demande une faible voix.

" **STARFIRE,** tu vas bien?!" demande Robin, d'une voix paniquée.

"Oui, petit ami Robin." répond-t-elle avec son accent spacial mais sa voix tremble, comme si elle était aux bord des larmes.

C'est à ce moment là que Slade décide de faire son entrée. Toujours habillé de son armure noir et orange, il avance dans la chambre, la tête haute et les mains derrière le dos. Toujours aussi présemptueux.

"Bonjour Titans. Vous avez bien dormi?" nous demande-t-il de sa voix grave.

Sa voix est pleine de fierté et de malice, parlant avec un language soutenu. Vous me diriez: _comme d'habitude._ Mais, là, la fierté est beaucoup plus prononcée.

"Slade! Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux?!" demande Robin avec force, sa haine pour lui s'entendant parfaitement.

Slade s'approche de Cyborg, ignorant complètement Robin, et allume notre ami.

"Aïe, ma tête! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demande Cyborg, confu.

"Vous vous êtes fait battre, mes chers Titans. Terracé même. Mais je dois reconnaître que vous vous êtes bien battus, surtout Raven et Beast Boy. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par ces deux là, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous laisser vivre. Pour le moment." dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux?" je lui demande, la colère me submergeant.

"Je veux que votre mort à chacun soit spectaculaire. Puisque je suis maintenant le maître de cette ville, je peux faire ce que je veux avec vous sans le risque de me faire arrêter car la police ne peut maintenant rien contre moi. J'ai décidé de faire un show, chaque année, où vingt-quatre d'entre vous seront choisis au hasard et devront se battre à mort, dans une arène, pour survire. Il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant et celui-ci sera le vainqueur. Le vainqueur pourra retourner dans son district, avec le risque de se faire choisir encore une fois, ou laisser tomber les autres et vivre normalement, à Jump City, sans risque de devoir participer à nouveau à ce jeu. Tous ça sera filmé, bien sûr, et sera la seule chaîne que l'on puisse regarder. Il y aura douze équipes. Ces équipes seront appelées: districts. Vous cinq faites partis du district 12. Les districts paires sont ceux des héros et les districts impairs ceux des vilains. J'ai appelé ce show Hunger Games." explique-t-il fièrement.

"Tu n'es qu'un psychopathe!" je lui crache à la figure.

"Appelle-moi comme tu veux mais j'ai gagné et vous êtes, maintenant, à ma merci. Vous avez une semaine avant les élections."

Sur ce, des gardes nous détachent et nous emmènent dans une immense maison avec une pancarte, au dessus de la porte d'entrée, où est écrit: _district 12._

"Ne pensez même pas a vous échapper, c'est impossible, faites moi confiance. nous informe Slade avant de partir avec ses gardes, nous laissant seuls dans notre nouvelle maison, ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, district.

"On se demandait quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver." dit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons pour découvrir ma mère, Arella, ma petite sœur, Metrion, et la petite sœur de Beast Boy, Ginny.

Ma mère avait assez bonne mine. Teint pâle mais normal, yeux bleus brillants, longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant au milieu du dos, posture droite et longue robe blanche, ma mère est exactement la même.

Quant à Metrion, elle, a plutôt mauvaise mine. Ses longs cheveux rouge feu lui arrivant un peu après les épaules n'ont pas changés mais ses beaux yeux bleus sont maintenant délavés, gonflés et rouges, comme si elle avait pleurer pendant des heures et son teint naturellement pâle est maintenant blanc comme un linge, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs en dessous des yeux et sur le nez.

Ginny, non plus, n'a pas bonne mine. Ses cheveux, habituellement d'un blond brillant, sont d'un blond pâle, ses yeux verts perçants sont tout autant hantés que ceux de ma sœur et sa peau californienne est d'un pâle vert, comme si elle était malade. Pas aussi verte que celle de son frère, heureusement, sinon il y aurait un gros problème.

"Oh non, ils vous ont trouvées, vous aussi." je dit tristement.

"Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien." essaye de me consoler ma mère.

La colère monte en moi, d'un seul coup, libérant tout ce stress et cette panique que j'avais en moi avec.

"Ne me dis pas que tout ira bien. Tout ne va pas bien! Dans trois jours, deux d'entre nous seront choisis pour se battre à mort, dans une arène, pour amuser Slade! Sans compter tout nos amis et même ennemis, dans les autres districts!" je m'exclame.

Elle pince les lèvres avant de répondre:

"Allons en parler calmement, au salon."

* * *

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre!**_

 _ **Alors, au cas ou, Metrion se prenonce Metrione, comme Hermione.**_


	2. Les participants

_**Tomonster: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette histoire plait à quelqu'un! :) désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster le prochain chapitre, je ne me rends pas compte du temps que je prends.**_

* * *

 **Raven POV:**

Nous sommes assis sur le canapé du salon et discutons de ce que nous pourrions faire. J'ai bien dit essayer car, pour l'instant, nous n'en menons pas loin. Bon, d'accord, nous n'en menons pas du tout.

"Il n'y a rien a faire, malheureusement. En tous cas, pas maintenant. Il faudra sacrifier quelques personnes." dit Robin, la mine grave.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" je lui demande, inquiète.

"Et bien, nous laissons Slade faire son jeu de psychopathe et, quand il sera concentré sur le jeu, nous nous échapperons et sauverons le maximum de personnes et nous nous battrons!" explique-t-il avec ferveur.

"Donc on ne fait rien?" je demande, pour être sûre.

"Non, pas pour l'instant, désolé."

À ce moment la la télé s'allume et nous voyons Slade apparaître sur l'écran. Mon cœur se remplit de haine rien qu'en voyant sa tête masquée.

"Bonjour chers héros chers vilains chers téléspectateurs! C'est l'heure que je vous explique certains détails. Vous avez une semaine avant le jour J. C'est à dire, le jour où deux personnes dans chaque districts seront choisi pour participer au jeu. Nous vous amènerons sur une place où nous piocherons les joueurs devant vous mais les districts seront séparés. Les participants ont le droit de se porter volontaire. Pour l'instant, mes chers participants, reposez-vous, prenez des forces et profitez de vos amis ou colocataires de districts temps que vous le pouvez. Les limites des districts sont les jardins car, comme vous l'avez remarqué, les districts sont des maisons avec jardins. Maintenant je vais vous présenté toutes les personnes de chaque districts. Je vous rappelle que les districts impairs sont pour les vilains et les districts pairs pour les héros."

Slade disparaît, une musique de fond commence et laisse une photo de Red X prendre sa place. Je devine qu'à chaque participants sa photo apparaîtra. Magnifique, cela rend la situation encore plus réelle.

"District 1, vilain:

Red X! Un grand vilain qui n'a jamais été capturé, il peut lancer toutes sortes de X comme armes et se teleporter. Mais ne rigoler pas car, la premier Red X, celui qui a fabriqué ces armes et ce costume, n'est nul autre que Robin lui même.

Kardiak! Un coeur géant avec des tentacules métalliques qui marchent comme des aspirateurs, il peut vous aspirer en deux trois mouvements.

Kataro! Un spécialiste des arts martiaux, soif de pouvoir.

Psimon! Un psychique contrôleur d'esprit.

Professeur Chang! Un génie qui aurait battu les Titans si Red X n'était pas intervenu.

Steamroller! Un robot qui, d'où son nom, peut transformer ses mains en rouleau compresseur pour écraser ses ennemis.

Angel! Peut voler, élargir ses ailes et à une rapidité surhumaine. Un vrai ange.

Et Bob! Fait d'une source au goût de tofu, il peut se multiplier.

District 2, héros:

Mento Dayton! Un télépathe très connu, chef de la Doom Patrol.

Elastigirl Dayton! Peut rétrécir ou grandir et, d'où son nom, est élastique. Elle fait partie de la Doom Patrol et est la femme de Mento.

Robotman Cleef! Presque entièrement robot, seul son cerveau est humain. Il fait parti de la Doom Patrol.

Negativman Trainor! Âme radioactive, peut séparer son âme de son corps et peut causer des petites explosions avec de l'énergie positive. Fait parti de la Doom Patrol.

Melvin! Petite fille de 7 ans, elle peut créé tous ce qu'elle veut avec son imagination.

Timmy! Petit garçon de 5 ans, il a un cri supersonique.

Teether! Petit garçon de 3 ans, peut manger tous ce qu'il veut et les recracher rapidement comme missiles.

Et Geo Force Markov! Frère de Terra Markov, il peut contrôler les minéraux."

"NON! IL A CAPTURÉ LA DOOM PATROL!" hurle Beast Boy.

"IL A CAPTURÉ MES ENFANTS, COMMENT A-T-IL OSER?!" je m'exclame, rouge de rage.

"Calmez-vous, tous les deux, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire." essaye de nous calmer ma mère.

"Mais ils sont trop jeunes!" je riposte.

"Je sais, ma chérie, mais on n'y peut rien à part espérer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se fassent choisir." me dit-elle gravement.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de tourner la tête en direction de ma sœur. Ma sœur, les larmes aux yeux, fixe la photo de Geo Force comme si cette image était son point gravitationnel. Je me souviens maintenant. Geo et elle étaient inséparables, depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Maintenant, je sais que, du côté de la sœur en tout cas, il y a plus que de l'amitié.

"District 3, vilains:

Mumbo! Magicien expérimenté, il peut tous faire tant qu'il a son chapeau et sa baguette magique.

Overload! Créature faite entièrement d'électricité.

Puppet King! Pantin de bois qui peut enfermer vos âmes dans des marionnettes et utiliser votre corps comme il le veut.

Plasmus! Créature faite d'une substance gélatineuse incassable.

Le Joker! Pire ennemi de Batman lui même, c'est un fou dangereux et un psychopathe d'un génie fou.

Killer Moth! Une mythe géante qui parle, réfléchi et se comporte comme un humain. Il peut dresser tous les insectes et larves qu'il veut et les faire muter.

Mad Mod! Un britannique qui peut vous faire devenir fou grâce à son école faite d'illusions.

Et Phobia! Peut réaliser vos peurs les plus secrètes et se téléporter.

District 4, héros:

Red Star! Un russe qui contrôle une énergie solaire destructeur.

Wildebeast! Mi-âne mi-homme, il se bat comme un...animal.

Refix! Vilain devenu héro à cause de Cyborg, il contrôle tous ce qui est robot.

Wonder Girl ou Cassandra Sandsmark! Fille de Zeus et d'une archéologue humaine, elle peut voler et a une super-force.

Batman! Je pense que vous connaissez tous le célèbre Batman de Gotham City.

Superman! Alien qui peut lancer des rayons lasers par les yeux, peut voler et a une super-force.

Wonderwoman! Peut voler, a une super-force et un lasso de vérité.

Et Flash! Vitesse sur-humaine, il peut créé des tornades, traverser les murs, et voyager dans le temps, mais je lui ai enlever ce dernier pouvoir, bien sur.

District 5, vilain:

Brother Blood! Directeur de la Hive Academy, est psychique et est extrêmement intelligent.

Billy Numerous! Peut se multiplier.

Gizmo! Très intelligent, il fabrique ses gadgets à main nues.

Mammouth! Très grand et musclé, il a une force sur-humaine.

Kyd Wikkyd! Peut se teleporter, créer des portails dans d'autres dimensions, peut voler, est très fort aux combats sans pouvoir et est très furtif.

See More! Son œil peut faire plein de choses comme voir à travers la matière, crée un parachute avec, lancer des rayons laser, etc..

Cheshire! Très forte aux arts martiaux elle peut vous frapper avec ses couettes et vous griffer, ou, si vous n'avez pas de chance, vous couper en deux avec ses griffes d'acier rétractiles.

Et Malchior! Très ancien sorcier, il utilise la magie noire et peut se transformer en dragon. Vous n'avez sûrement jamais entendu parler de lui car il a été enfermé dans un livre par un sorcier de magie blanche appelé Roreck. Plus tard, Raven des Teen Titans l'a libéré mais l'a renfermé dedans, après avoir découvert sa vraie nature. Je me suis introduit dans la tour des Titans et ai libéré Malchior. Maintenant, il a prit la forme de Rorek, le magicien qui l'a enfermé la première fois. Mais ça ne le rend pas moins puissants."

"QUOI?!" je m'exclame.

Je suis sidérée. Comment a-t-il réussi?! Je l'avais caché, bien à l'abris et, en plus, la seule façon de le libérer est avec de la puissante magie. Et, à ce que je sache, Slade n'a pas cette qualité.

"District 6, héros:

Éclair! D'où son nom, il contrôle les éclairs et peut créer un orage avec son frère.

Tonnerre! D'où son nom, il contrôle le tonnerre et créé des orages avec son frère.

Chu-Hui! Maitre des arts martiaux malgré son vieil âge.

Val-Yor! Alien avec force sur-humaine, rayons lasers, endurance et sait quelques arts martiaux.

Killowat! Contrôle l'électricité.

Argent! Créé tout ce qu'elle veut avec son énergie-plasma rouge et peut voler.

Bushido! Fait des arts martiaux avec son épée.

Et Pantha! Reine du ring elle a une super force.

District 7, vilains:

Brain! Robot avec une intelligence sur-humaine et peut contrôler tout ce qui est technologie. Chef de la Confrérie Du Mal.

Général Immortus! Un homme immortel qui a participé à toutes les guerres de l'histoire.

Madame Rouge! Métamorphe, elle peut se transformer en n'importe qui et est élastique.

Monsieur Mallah! Gorille très intelligent et très fort, le second de Brain.

Warp! Vient du futur, il a toutes sortes de gadgets qui viennent du futur.

Harley Quinn! Petite amie et partenaire du Joker, c'est aussi une psychopathe sanguinaire très douée aux arts martiaux.

Trident! Une espèce de créature marine se proclamant maître des océans. Il a l'habilité de se cloner.

Et XL Terrestrial! Peut grandir et rapetisser à sa guise.

District 8, héros:

Jericho! Mon fils devenu gentil a l'habilité de posséder les gens.

Kole! Peut se transformer en cristal indestructible.

Gnaark! Force surhumaine, encore.

Herald! Grâce à sa trompette, peut ouvrir différentes dimensions.

Hotspot! Peut se transformer en homme de feu et de lave et lancer du feu ou de la lave sur ses ennemis mais que quand il est transformé.

Artemis! Petite sœur de Cheshire, elle peut faire du tir à l'arc, des arts martiaux, elle sait traquer et se servir d'armes.

Larry! Un Robin d'une autre dimension avec un doigt magique.

Et Galfore! Père adoptif de Starfire des Teen Titans, il a une force surhumaine et peut voler comme tous les Tamaran."

Starfire étouffe un sanglot à ces dernières paroles.

"District 9, vilains:

Control Freak! Grâce à sa télécommande, il peut rendre vivant tout ce qu'il veut et peut se teleporter dans une télé.

Cinderblock! Homme de béton et de pierre.

Ding Dong Daddy! Sait très bien conduire une voiture.

Dr. Light! Contrôle la lumière et peut fabriquer toutes sortes de choses en rapport avec la lumière.

Instigator! Force sur-humaine et est très fort avec la technologie.

Johnny Rancid! Fort en mécanique, il peut tout faire avec sa moto et possède des pistolets d'énergie.

Krall! C'est un combattant de l'an 5000 avant J-C.

Et le Maître des Jeux! Peut s'emparer des pouvoirs des autres.

District 10, héros:

Aqualad! Peut respirer sous l'eau, parler aux créatures sous-marines par télépathie et contrôler l'eau.

Terra Markov! Peut contrôler les minéraux et est mon ancienne apprentie. Elle est la soeur de Geo Force Markov.

Bumblebee Bleecher! Possède des dards d'énergies, peut changer de taille et est résistante aux contrôleurs d'esprit.

Speedy! Archer possédant des flèches spéciales et fait des arts martiaux.

Mas! Avec son frère, a une rapidité sur-humaine quand il lui touche la main.

Menos! Frère de Mas, il a les même pouvoirs que lui.

Jinx! Ancienne vilaine, elle a le pouvoir de porter malchance et fait des arts martiaux.

Et Kid Flash! Rapidité sur-humaine, peut créer des tornades et traverser les murs.

District 11, vilains:

Adonis! Son armure lui sert de deuxième corps, on peut dire. Sans elle, il n'est rien.

Atlas! Entièrement robot, il a une force surhumaine.

Blackfire! Grande sœur de Starfire, elle peut voler, a une force surhumaine et lancer des rayons lasers part les yeux et les mains.

Fang! Humain à tête d'araignée, il peut lancer des toiles d'araignée et injecter un venin paralysant par ses crocs.

Mother Mae-Eye! Hypnotise les gens avec ses délicieuses tartes et peut rendre vivantes ses pâtisseries.

Pank Rocket! Son super-sonique avec sa guitare.

Soto! Alien débile, fait de pierre.

Et Kitten! Fille de Killer Moth, elle peut aussi contrôler tous les insectes et larves qu'elle veut.

District 12, héros:

Arella Roth! Mère de Raven des Teen Titans, est la femme de Trigon le Terrible elle peut lancer des enchantements.

Ginny Logan! Petite sœur de Beast Boy des Teen Titans, elle n'a absolument aucun pouvoirs. Je l'ai inscrite juste parce-qu'elle est la sœur de Beast Boy.

Metrion Roth! La petite sœur de Raven, elle a le pouvoir du feu, est télépathe, peut se teleporter et a des visions du futur.

Robin Grayson! Le célèbre Robin, chef des Teen Titans et premier apprenti de Batman, il fait des arts martiaux et possède de nombreuses d'armes.

Starfire! Alien et princesse de la planète Tamaran, elle a une force sur-humaine, peut voler et lancer de l'énergie solaire par les yeux et les mains.

Cyborg Stone! Mi-homme mi-robot, il a une force sur-humaine, une intelligence cybernétique et possède plein d'armes dans son corps.

Beast Boy Logan! Métamorphe, il peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal qu'il veut y compris les animaux qui n'existe pas ou plus.

Et pour finir Raven Roth! Mi-démonne mi-humaine, elle peut voler, faire de la magie noire ou blanche, soigner les blessures, télépathique, télékinésique, peut se téléporter, ouvrir des portails dans d'autres dimensions, connaît quelques arts martiaux, très intelligente, peut voir dans le futur, est une empathe, peut faire de la projection astrale et fait plein d'autre choses que je ne sais pas et, peut-être même, qu'elle ne sait pas tellement elle est puissante!

Maintenant, vous savez avec qui vous avez affaire. Alors on se retrouve dans une semaine pour les tirs au sors."

Et avec ca la télé s'éteint.

"Eh ben, il t'en a fait des compliments Raven!" s'exclame Beast Boy, choqué.

C'est vrai que c'est surprenant. Slade n'est pas le genre à complimenter quelqu'un, surtout si c'est un d'entre nous. Alors, pourquoi l'a-t-il fait?

"Je ne savais même pas que tu avais autant de pouvoirs!" continue Beast Boy.

Je baisse la tête. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement fière qu'un psychopathe me complimente.

"Bon je vais faire à manger!" nous dit ma mère en se levant.

Elle a dû sentir que je ne me sens pas très confortable avec l'attention de tout le monde dirigée vers moi par les compliments de Slade alors elle a fait une diversion à sa façon.

"Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose de végétarien, s'il vous plaît, madame?" demande Beast Boy, poliment.

"Oui, ne t'en fait pas et appelle moi Arella." lui répond ma mère doucement.

"D'accord." murmure Beast Boy, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demande Cyborg.

C'est la question que tout le monde se pose et la réponse que personne ne détient.


	3. Les journées au district

_**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires! Je sais que je prends du temps à poster à chaque fois mais c'est mieux que je fasse comme ça ou sinon il y aura une pause beaucoup trop longue...**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**_

* * *

 **Beast Boy POV:**

Ça fait maintenant cinq jours que nous sommes enfermés dans ce district et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de plan.

Robin passe son temps dans sa chambre à chercher un moyen de nous enfuir et de battre Slade avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse tuer dans les 'jeux'. Starfire essaye de nous remonter le morale, surtout celui de Robin, en nous faisant des spécialités Tamaraniennes. J'arrive toujours pas a croire que Slade ait trouvé les bons ingrédients. Cyborg, lui, n'arrête pas de fabriquer des choses pour évacuer son stress; Arella s'occupe d'entretenir la maison, faire à manger et tout ce genre de choses, un peu comme une maman; Metrion et Ginny stressent car elles ont peur d'être prises aux jeux. On peut les comprendre, elles sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses.

Raven s'inquiète pour tous le monde, du coup je la colle pour lui remonter le moral en lui disant des blagues ou jouer avec elle etc... Mais, ce qui m'a surpris, c'est qu'elle accepte. Quand je lui dis des blagues, elle rigole et/ou fait des remarques sarcastiques et quand je lui demande de jouer aux **jeux vidéos** elle dit oui. C'est surprenant.

J'ai peur pour elle. Je veux dire, j'adore quand elle se relâche avec moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se porter volontaire. Je ne supporterais pas ça.

Dès le premier jour, j'ai eu un béguin pour elle et plus je la connais plus mon amour pour elle grandit. Si elle meurt, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je pourrais même me suicider.

Pitié ne prenez pas ma Raven.

 **Metrion POV:**

Plus que deux jours avant les 'élections'.

Je suis morte de peur. Je sais que, si je suis choisie, je ne survivrais pas. Je suis peut-être puissante mais je suis incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis beaucoup plus jeune que le reste des participants à part pour Ginny, Melvin, Teether et Timmy. D'accord, je n'ai que deux ans de moins que Raven mais cela fait déjà toute la difference.

Et Raven me fais peur. Je sens qu'elle va se porter volontaire et je ne supporterais pas qu'elle meure. C'est ma sœur tout de même!

Et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule a l'avoir remarqué. Beast Boy lui colle encore plus que d'habitude. Il n'est pas très discret. Au moins la moitié des Titans ont remarqué qu'il est amoureux d'elle! Il est tellement chou avec elle! Ils sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Enfin, les opposés s'attirent.

En plus, je sais que ma sœur l'aime aussi. Mais elle est beaucoup plus discrète. Si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas deviné.

Heureusement qu'elle me l'a dit d'ailleurs car, quand je suis arrivée chez les Titans, j'ai eu un léger béguin pour lui. Mais, maintenant, c'est finit. Je ne veux pas faire concurrence à ma sœur. Pourquoi? Pour trois raison.

1) Nous sommes sœurs et nous nous sommes jurées de ne jamais être jalouse l'une de l'autre et d'être contente pour l'autre à la place. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui piquer son amoureux.

2) Je n'aurais de toute façon **aucune** chance avec lui puisqu'elle est juste parfaite. Un corps de déesse, ses mots pas les miens mais il n'a pas tort, des yeux violets magnifiques, des cheveux de la même couleur doux et soyeux et j'en passe.

3) On ne peut pas se mettre entre ces deux là, ils sont destinés. Regardez Terra et Malchior où ça les a mené!

 **Beast Boy POV:**

"À table!" annonce Arella.

Je cours vers la table et renifle l'odeur. Ça sent trop bon!

La salle à manger se trouve entre le salon et la cuisine. Dedans se trouve une magnifique table en bois poli avec de superbes gravures dedans, huit chaises assorties à la table et un chandelier en cristal au milieu de la pièce, au dessus de la table à manger. Le papier-peint a une belle couleur grise avec de belles formes noires dessus, rendant la pièce plus chaleureuse. Je m'assieds à table et observe les gravures. Là où je suis, il y a une creatures mythique poursuivant une autre. Un hydre je pense.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?" je demande pendant que les autre s'asseyent.

"Lasagne." répond Arella.

"Végétarienne?"

"BB arrête d'embêter tout le monde avec tes légumes! La viande c'est ce qui est bon!" réplique Cyborg.

"Cette _viande_ a été de pauvres et innocents animaux!" je m'exclame.

"N'oublie pas que les animaux se mangent entre eux." rétorque-t-il.

"Pas tous!"

"Ça suffit les garçons!" réprimande Arella. "Il y a une lasagne végétarienne et une à la bolonaise."

"Ok, ça me va." je dis.

"Bien, qui veut de la lasagne végétarienne?" demande-t-elle.

Je lève la main et, pour ma surprise, Raven aussi.

"Raven?! Mais tu n'es pas végétarienne!" s'exclame Cy.

"Et alors? Même ceux qui ne sont pas végétariens peuvent manger de la lasagne végétarienne. En plus, ça fait quelques temps que je me demande si je ne vais pas devenir végétarienne." répond calmement Raven.

"QUOI?" hurle Cyborg, scandalisé.

"YES! Top-là, Raven! Vive les végétariens!" je m'exclame.

"Mais, pourquoi?" lui demande Cyborg, confus.

"Beast Boy n'a pas tort. Pourquoi devrait-on manger des animaux? Ce sont aussi des êtres vivants. Pourquoi pas devenir cannibales pendant qu'on y est?"

"Et bah bravo Beast Boy! Tu as corrompu ma petite sœur!"

"Je ne l'ai pas corrompue! Je lui ai montrer le droit chemin de la vie." je réponds calmement.

"Et puis, de toute façon, Raven a été élevée végétarienne." réplique Arella.

"Ha! donc c'est toi qui l'a corrompu Cy!"

"Non, au contraire, je lui ai montré le droit chemin de la vie."

"Droit chemin de la vie, mon œil."

"ÇA SUFFIT!" hurle Raven.

"Désolé, Rae." je m'excuse, les oreille baissées.

"On peut manger maintenant?" demande-t-elle, se frottant les tempes.

Alors on commence a manger en silence.

 **2 jours plus tard**

 **Beast Boy POV:**

Demain, c'est les élections et je n'ai toujours pas avoué à Raven que je l'aime. Je veux lui dire au cas où l'un de nous deux...

Non, ne pense pas comme ça!

Bref, c'est le soir et tout le monde est dans sa chambre, sauf moi. Je me dirige vers sa chambre dans les couloirs, dans le noir complet. J'arrive devant sa porte et m'arrête. Je lève ma main fermée en un poing serré et toque.

Allez BB tu peux le faire.

Elle ouvre et demande:

"Beast Boy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Eh bien je...je.." je bégaie.

Allez BB, dit le, ce n'est pas si compliqué! Tu lui dis juste 'Je t'aime Raven' et c'est fini!

"Oui?"

"Ummm...je voulais te demander de ne pas te porter volontaire demain." je finis par dire.

C'est ça, dit lui autre chose, trouillard!

"Je ne...je n'allais pas-" commence-t-elle.

"Ne me dit pas que tu n'allais pas le faire, Raven, je sais que tu allais le faire."

Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal si je lui parle de ça, en fin de compte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Et je ne suis pas le seul à se sentir comme ça.

"Je dois le faire, je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir à ma place, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais." explique-t-elle.

"Raven si _tu_ meures _je_ ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je pourrais même me suicider!"

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sursaute.

"Mais...mais pourquoi?" demande-t-elle, surprise.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes.

Allez, dit lui, c'est le moment ou jamais!

"Parce-que je... Parce-que je.."

"Oui?"

Je soupire, résigné.

"Parce-que tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne supporterais pas que tu meures. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul. Metrion ne peut pas te perdre, tu es son unique grande sœur et Arella ne supporterais pas non plus de voir sa fille mourir."

Elle paraît déçue pour un moment. Son visage s'assombrit d'un voile noir de désespoir et de tristesse. Mais l'expression disparaît si vite que ça n'a dû être qu'un effet de mon imagination. Oui, ça doit être ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi serait-elle déçue?

Elle soupire, abattue.

"Ok, je te le promets, je ne me porterai pas volontaire."

Je saute de joie et lui fait un câlin, ravi.

"Merci, merci, merci, Raven!" je la remercie, soulagé.

"De..de rien." elle murmure.

Je la lâche, lui souhaite une bonne nuit puis me dirige vers ma chambre pour aller dormir.


	4. Les élections

**Raven POV:**

C'est le jour J. Aujourd'hui, vingt-quatre personnes seront choisies pour s'entretuer dans un combat à mort. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un abattoir. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai promis à Beast Boy de ne pas me porter volontaire et je le regrette. Mais je ne peux rien y faire maintenant, une promesse est une promesse. Et, malheureusement, je suis incapable de briser une promesse. Beast Boy a sûrement compris cela.

Notre district est rassemblé dans une petite cours avec une scène au fond. Un micro et un bol rempli de petits bouts de papier sur une petite table sont au milieu de la scène et nous attendons maintenant l'arrivé de Slade.

Ce dernier apparaît justement sur scène et prend le micro. Il nous regarde chacun de son unique œil brillant à travers le petit trou dans son masque, lui donnant son fameux air mystérieux et sinistre.

"Bienvenue à tous et toutes chers citoyens et bienvenu à vous district 12. Aujourd'hui, deux personnes seront choisies pour participer au plus grand jeu de l'histoire: Hunger Games!"

Les citoyens venus pour cette _cérémonie_ l'applaudissent, tous assis sur des gradins. Comme dans les arène où les gladiateurs se battaient, au temps romain.

"Dans ce bol se trouve plusieurs petits papiers avec le nom d'un candidat dessus. Ce candidat sera alors l'un des deux participants du district 12. Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez vous porter volontaire à n'importe quel moment. Commençons le tirage au sort." dit-il de sa voix grave et monotone.

Pendant qu'il prend un papier au hasard, je chuchote à Beast Boy:

"J'ai promis de ne pas me porter volontaire mais promet moi que, si je suis tirée au sort, ne te porte pas volontaire pour moi."

"Mais-" bredouilla-t-il.

"Promet-le moi!"

Il soupire et finit par dire:

"Je te le promet."

Je lui souris et me tourne vers la scène où Slade a enfin choisi un papier. Il le lit et lève la tête nous regardant. Laissant un moment de suspens, il annonce:

"Raven Roth!"

J'arrête de respirer et m'avance lentement vers la scène. Je me retourne pour voir Beast Boy ouvrir la bouche mais je lui chuchote:

"N'oublie pas, tu as promis!"

Alors, il ferme la bouche et je vois quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Cela me brise le cœur de le voir comme ça mais je continue à avancer contre mon meilleur jugement, mes doigts tremblants par le stress. Je monte les marches, ayant l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Souhaitant que je puisse être n'importe où mais ici, je continue à marcher jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à destination, me plaçant à côté de Slade sur scène.

"Félicitation Raven, tu vas avoir l'honneur de participer au plus grand jeu que l'histoire est jamais connu." Me dit Slade, sa voix pleine de malice.

Je l'ignore, regardant droit devant moi, mon visage placide.

"Bien, maintenant, notre prochain candidat."

Il tire un papier au sort et annonce:

"Ginny Logan!"

Ginny ouvre de grands yeux apeurés, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et s'avance vers la scène en tremblant comme une feuille. Mais à ce moment là que-

 **Beast Boy POV:**

Non! Pourquoi ai-je fait cette stupide promesse?! Maintenant, Raven va devoir participer au jeu où elle risque d'y laisser la vie!

Je commence à pleurer, ignorant les drôles de regards que les spectateurs me lancent ou encore les regards sympathiques de mes amis, quand Slade tire au sort le nom du prochain candidat.

"Ginny Logan!" jubile-t-il.

Le monde s'arrête d'un seul coup.

Non! Pas ma petite sœur! Elle ne survivra jamais! Elle n'a aucun pouvoir et aucune habilité spéciale qu'elle puisse utiliser pour se défendre! Elle se fera tuer immédiatement. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir avec ces fous. Elle est trop jeune et incapable de se défendre contre des adultes avec des pouvoirs. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas que des héros, il y a aussi des vilains qui se feraient un plaisir immense de tuer la petite sœur de l'un de leurs ennemis.

Elle commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes et s'avance vers la scène, tremblant comme une feuille, mais j'ai pris ma décision.

"Non! Je me porte volontaire." j'annonce, déterminé.

"NON!" hurle ma petite sœur, se retournant vers moi en me regardant avec de grands yeux remplis de désespoir et de peur.

Je m'avance vers la scène, la tête haute, tandis que ma sœur essaye de me poursuivre pour m'en empêcher mais des gardes l'en empêche.

"NON NON PAS GRAFIELD PITIER!"

Elle pleure de plus belle, se débattant contre la sécurité qui la retient par les bras. Hurlant, pleurant, mordant, griffant, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings, elle se débat de toutes ses forces mais la sécurité n'a aucun mal à la retenir. Cela confirme ma décision.

Je grimpe les marches de la scène, détournant le regard de ma pauvre sœur qui se débat toujours, espérant être capable de m'empêcher à participer. Je me tient maintenant à la gauche de Slade tandis que Raven se tient à sa droite, tout les deux regardant droit devant nous, sans lancer un seul regard dans la direction de notre persécuteur devenu dictateur de Jump City.

"Et bien, notre premier volontaire! Je vous présente les participants du district 12. Raven Roth et Beast Boy Logan!" s'exclame Slade.

 **Cinq heures plus tard**

Raven et moi sommes dans un train pour aller au camp où on s'entraînera pendant deux semaines pour survivre.

Le train est plutôt grand avec, à l'intérieur plusieurs chambres et restaurants avec aussi plusieurs salons. Il y a, bien sûr, aussi plusieurs salles de bain et toilettes. Au fait, chaque wagon est une chambre d'hôtel cinq étoile, compte du fait que le voyage dure deux jours. Mais il y a une règle très importante: Ne pas aller dans un autre wagon. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous déplacer de wagon en wagon car, pour l'instant, aucun de nous, les participants, ne savons qui sont nos adversaires. Et, apparement, cela doit rester ainsi. Pour l'instant, nous a dit Slade.

D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Raven et moi sommes tout les deux choisis! Ça veut dire que l'un de nous deux mourra. C'est inévitable. Slade a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul et unique gagnant.

Alors, je la laisserai gagner! Je la protégerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle! Elle mérite beaucoup plus que moi de vivre une belle vie et être heureuse. Elle mérite de gagner. Alors, elle gagnera.

Depuis qu'on est dans le train, Raven n'a pas dit un mot. Moi non plus, ce qui est rare, je dois l'avouer. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que peux-tu dire à ton amour secret quand vous êtes en train de vous diriger vers votre arrêt de mort, contre votre volonté, sachant très bien qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire contre cela? Je sais que Raven est beaucoup trop réaliste pour parler du beau temps ou de choses positives. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de parler du tournoi. On n'a pas besoin de plonger le couteau dans la plaie. Mais ce silence lourd et inconfortable et bien pire qu'une conversation déprimante ou morbide. Ça ne peut plus durer.

"Tu penses qu'il y aura qui d'autre? Comme participants, je veux dire." je finis par demander.

Elle hausse les épaules, feignant l'indifférence, la tête toujours tournée en direction de la fenêtre qui débouche sur des champs de maïs.

"J'espère, en tous cas, que la Doom Patrol n'a pas été prise." je continue, déterminé à ce qu'elle me réponde.

"J'espère que mes enfants ne seront pas pris non plus." répond-t-elle, amèrement.

Je lui souris tristement, sachant que j'ai gaffé légèrement. Ses enfants qui sont, au fait, Melvin, Teether et Timmy, des orphelins, sont dans le même district que la Doom Patrol. Exprimant mon espoir que la Doom Patrol ne soit pas prise, j'ai quasiment dit que je voulais que les enfants soient choisis.

"Moi aussi. Mais pense qu'il y a une chance sur...quatre qu'ils ne soient pas pris." je lui dis, essayant de me rattraper.

Elle hoche la tête, pensive, sans corriger ma faute de maths. Je soupire. J'espère que tous se passera bien pour elle, que j'arriverai à la protéger.

Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour le découvrir.


	5. Le règlement

**Raven POV:**

Nous sommes arrivés à destination, peu importe est-elle, après exactement vingt-huit heures et trente-deux minutes. Nous devons attendre notre manageur pour que il ou elle nous dirige vers la sortie du train et nous amène je ne sais où. Beast Boy et moi attendons patiemment et en silence son arrivé, tous les deux à deux mètres de la porte que nous pensons être la sortie puisque c'est la seule porte fermée à clé. Après deux minutes d'attente, un bruit de clé et de verrou qui tourne fait irruption avant que la porte en question s'ouvre, laissant passer notre manageur. Ou plutôt, apparement, notre manageuse.

Elle doit être dans la vingtaine, est assez petite, peut-être un mètre cinquante-huit, a de beaux cheveux blonds et soyeux coupés au carré lui arrivant aux épaules, de beaux yeux bleus brillants de vivacité et une petite bouche rose étirée en un sourire, découvrant ses dents blanches et bien alignées. Elle porte une tenue de travaille élégante, consistant d'une chemise blanche rentrée dans une jupe collée et bleu azur, arrivant jusqu'au genoux avec une petite fente sur le côté, ouvrant sur le milieu de sa cuisse, une veste assortie à la jupe fermée avec un seul bouton et des talons aiguilles aussi bleu azur. Elle a l'air d'être une fille assez aimable et gentille. Pour l'instant.

"Bonjour Raven et Beast Boy, je suis Cassie, la manageuse des héros."

"Salut Cassie!" salut Beast Boy, joyeusement.

"Bonjour" je salue à mon tour, plus stoïquement.

"Je suis une grande fan. C'est horrible que Slade vous ait battu. Mais tout ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant, c'est de bien vous entraîner pour vous aider à survivre." dit-elle comme si elle avait répété ceci devant un miroir.

Beast Boy perd aussitôt son sourire et hoche la tête, solennellement.

"Bien. Je vais vous expliquer, maintenant, les différentes tactics pour que vous surviviez. Déjà, pour commencer, il faut que vous vous fassiez des sponsors." commence-t-elle très directement.

"Des sponsors?" je demande, curieusement, levant un sourcil intéressé.

"Oui, les sponsors vous seront très utiles pendant les...jeux." explique-t-elle, grimaçant au mot jeux. "Ils pourront vous aider." finit-elle avec plus de confidence.

"Comment?" demande Beast Boy, sourcils froncés.

"Eh bien, par exemple, si vous vous êtes blessés et que vos sponsors veulent vous aider, ils peuvent vous envoyer un médicament ou quelque chose comme ça pour vous aider à survivre." explique-t-elle, hésitante.

"Cool!" s'exclame Beast Boy, joyeusement.

Dubitative par la grimace que Cassie essaye de cacher, je demande:

"Mais?"

Elle soupire, résignée.

"Ils n'en ont pas toujours le droit. C'est Slade qui, à la fin, décide si il accepte l'offre des sponsors. Alors, à mon avis, ce sera assez rare que quelque chose arrive. Mais ne vous en faites pas!" se rattrape-t-elle, voyant la déception envahir les yeux de Beast Boy. "Ils peuvent toujours vous aider, on ne sait jamais. Ne perdez pas espoir. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas la seule tactic pour survivre." dit-elle.

Elle nous lance un sourire encourageant et nous emmène vers un bâtiment qui semble être un grand hôtel de luxe. Il doit bien y avoir trente étages et est recouvert de grandes baies vitrées qui font miroir à l'intérieur et fenêtre a l'intérieur excepté aux endroits où se trouve de grands balcon recouverts de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. A l'entrée se trouve un tapis rouge passant par de grandes porte en verres avec des poignées en or. Oui, c'est sûrement là où nous allons rester avant de participer aux jeux. C'est bien le style royal de Slade.

"Pour vous faire des sponsors il y a deux étapes." continue Cassie avec son explication. "Le première étape c'est le show. Vous devez parader avec les autres sur un char. Chaque district a un char, bien sûr. Vous devez impressionner les spectateurs, les forcer à vous aimer en paradant." insiste-elle. "Sûrement avec vos habits et votre char. Ce jeu commence beaucoup trop avec l'apparence." marmonne-t-elle.

"Ça a l'air marrant." commente Beast Boy avec un grand sourire.

Je souris discrètement. Il essaye toujours de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est une des nombreuses qualités que j'aime chez lui. Mais, bien sûr, Beast Boy a remarqué mon sourire, il n'en rate aucun, et ses yeux s'illuminent d'un coup me faisant rougir légèrement.

On monte dans un ascenseur, après être entré dans l'hôtel, en silence. L'ascenseur est tout aussi élégant que le reste de l'hôtel avec un énorme miroir au fond, des barres en or pour s'y tenir et une moquette rouge par terre. L'ascenseur est plutôt grand, il peut contenir dix-sept personnes pour être exacte, et, après avoir jeté un coup aux boutons, je constate qu'il y a, en effet, trente-et-un étages. Le bouton du vingt-septième étage est allumé, indiquant que c'est notre destination.

"La deuxième partie" continue Cassie avec plus d'entrain. "c'est l'interview. Chacun votre tour, vous irez sur la scène pour parler au présentateur. Il vous posera des questions et vous devrez y répondre, évidemment. Vous devez utiliser une technique pour amadouer le public. Par exemple, une histoire émouvante ou brave." murmure-t-elle.

"Ou d'amour?" demande Beast Boy, intéressé.

"Oui, ça marche aussi. Ça marche même très bien." acquiesce-t-elle, son sourire revenant d'un coup.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous interrompt, les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et nous sortons. J'hoquète d'étonnement à la scène s'ouvrant devant moi.

L'étage est, en fait, une grande suite à deux étages, immense. Le genre de chambre d'hôtel où les millionnaires vont pour passer leur vacances ou y restent, quand ils ont des voyages d'affaires. C'est magnifique! Tout simplement splendide.

"Mec! C'est trop cool!" s'exclame Beast Boy, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

Étant le petit curieux qu'il est, il commence à visiter la suite. Moi, je m'assieds sur le canapé avec Cassie, regardant ébahie la pièce où je me trouve, le salon, pour attendre Beast Boy. Le salon doit bien faire quarante mètres carré avec ses murs blancs et un, au fond, gris avec un écran plat collé sur ce dernier mur. Le canapé sur lequel Cassie et moi-même sommes assises est fait de cuir noir avec, placés dessus, différents coussins de couleur verte. Un table de verre se trouve au pied du canapé, au dessus d'un magnifique tapis également vert avec de magnifiques figures en argent cousus dessus. En dessous de l'écran plat se trouve une magnifique cheminée avec une élégante âtre en granite avec toutes sortes de formes gravés dessus et une vitre de verre séparant l'intérieur de la cheminée au salon.

Ouverte sur le salon, une cuisine haute-gamme se trouve à ma droite. Elle semble relativement grande pour une cuisine et est parfaitement équipée ainsi que parfaitement propre.

Beast Boy, après avoir fini de visiter l'étage, s'assoit à côté de moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, l'étage doit être tout aussi impressionnant que le salon et la cuisine. Beast Boy, maintenant calmé, se tourne en direction de Cassie, lui donnant son entière attention, donnant le signal à Cassie de continuer ses explications.

"Bien, maintenant que la partie sponsors et terminée et que vous avez terminé votre petite visite de vos quartiers, je vais vous expliquer le concept des classements." continue Cassie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Les classements?" je demande, confuse.

"Oui." commence-t-elle a expliquer. "Après que vous vous soyez entraînés, vous allez performer vos talents devant les juges qui vous donneront une note entre un et douze, le soir même, utilisant la télé, pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, ainsi que, bien sûr, la note de chacun de vos adversaires. Après cela, ce sera le temps des jeux." finit-elle gravement, son sourire évanouit dans l'oubli par la gravité de la situation.

Je hoche la tête, montrant que j'ai compris. Ce jeu est une mission suicide. En plus, seulement une personne survivra. Ce qui veut dire que Beast Boy et moi ne nous en sortirons pas vivants ensemble. Seul un seul, si nous avons de la chance, d'entre nous deux pourra survivre. Mon rêve, même si il était déjà ironic et quelque peu impossible puisqu'il ne m'aime sûrement pas de cette manière, qui pourrait aimer un demon, après tout, de passer ma vie avec lui est anéanti.


	6. L'entraînement

**Beast Boy POV:**

Cet hôtel c'est trop la classe! Non, mais, je vous jure, les fenêtres sont des télés, on a un jacuzzi et on a les jeux vidéos dernier cri! Oh moins, pour mes dernières semaines à vivre, je vivrais dans le luxe, avant les jeux. Mais j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser.

Les seuls moments où j'y pense sont le soir, quand j'essaie de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour aider Raven à gagner. Raven est quelqu'un de très généreuse et passe le besoin des autres avant le sien; elle ne me laissera pas facilement à la laisser gagner. Mais il le faut. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sachant que Raven est morte car j'étais incapable de la protéger. Qu'elle est morte par ma faute.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte, trois petits coups secs à l'intervalle. Me levant de mon lit où je viens de me lever, j'ouvre la porte pour découvrir Raven de toute sa splendeur. Elle est habillée d'une étrange combinaison noire qui recouvrait son corps entier à partir de la gorge jusqu'au chevilles et a ses cheveux courts tirés en une queue de cheval serrée.

"Hey, Rae!" je la salue gaiment.

"Salut, Beast Boy." me salut-elle en retour. "Il faut qu'on descende pour aller s'entraîner."

"Ah, oui, c'est vrai, premier jour d'entraînement." dis-je, l'appréhension montant doucement en moi. "Laisse-moi juste me changer."

Je ferme la porte et me tourne vers l'énorme armoire dans le coin de ma chambre. Je l'ouvre, découvrant différents vêtements presque tous la combinaison noire que Raven porte. J'en sors une, me déshabille avant de l'enfiler. Surpris, je remarque que le vêtement me va parfaitement. Ça fait peur de se rendre à quel point Slade nous connaît.

Étant prêt, je sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre Raven et nous nous dirigeons en bas, au premier étage, là où Cassie nous avait dit d'aller, hier soir, avant d'aller nous coucher. Là-bas, il y a déjà plusieurs héros. Il y a Robotman, Négativman, Wildebeast, Superman, Val-Yor, Bushido, Gnaark, Herald, Mas et Menos. Je m'approche de Robotman et Négativman, leur souriant tristement.

"Vous aller devoir participer aussi." je constate.

Robotman pose une main sur mon épaule en un geste réconfortant.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, petit, on a déjà bien vécu." me rassure-t-il avec un sourire courageux sur ses lèvres de métal. "Par contre, toi non, tu dois survivre. Essaye de survivre pour nous, petit."

Je lui souris avec peine. Si ils savaient ce que j'ai en tête, ils ne seraient pas contents de tout. Ils ne mourront pas en paix.

Après quelque minutes, Cassie arrive, toujours habillée de sa tenue de travail mais, cette fois, de couleur violette, et nous sourit.

"Bonjour, héros." nous salut -elle professionnellement. "J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour votre premier entraînement. Vous allez travailler dans la même pièce que les vilains mais-"

Plus personne ne l'écoute. À partir du mot 'vilain', tous les héros commencèrent à protester et a s'exclamer que c'était une stupide idée et irresponsable. Ils commencèrent à hurler des insultes envers Slade, les vilains et le personnel, le tout se mélanger à un brouhaha résonnant dans l'étroit couloir.

Cassie, n'ayant pas assez d'autorité, ne réussi pas à les faire taire, malgré ses efforts.

"SILENCE!"

Tous le monde se tait et nous nous tournons vers Raven avec de grands yeux. Elle a l'air furieuse et ses yeux lancent des éclairs à quiconque a l'audace de la regarder dans les yeux.

"Laissez la finir et après vous pourrez vous plaindre." s'indigne-t-elle.

Ils se taisent, ayant trop peur d'elle pour la désobéir, laissant Cassie recommencer.

"Comme je disais, vous vous entraînerez dans la même pièce que les vilains mais vous êtes séparés d'eux par une vitre indestructible. Il n'y a donc aucun risque qu'ils vous attaquent." explique-t-elle placidement.

"Mais ils vont pouvoir savoir quelles sont nos faiblesses à l'avance!" proteste Superman.

"Je sais mais je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire." essaye-t-elle de le calmer. "Mais, au moins, vous pouvez savoir leurs faiblesses aussi."

Ça semble calmer Superman qui reste silencieux, semblant réfléchir à cette avantage.

"Bien." continue-t-elle. "Donc, quand on entrera dans la salle, vous pourrez vous entraîner avec tout ce que vous voulez, c'est un entraînement libre. Ce soir, je viendrai vous chercher et vous amènerai à vos stylistes personnels. Un pour chaque district."

"Pourquoi on doit voir des stylistes?" demande Robotman appréhensif.

Étant un robot, Robotman déteste tout ce qu'il y a en rapport avec les vêtements et accessoires. D'ailleurs, il ne porte qu'un short noir comme combinaison. Mais, après tout, on peut le comprendre. Avec sa stature, les vêtements sont rarement à sa taille et ne lui vont absolument pas.

Cassie lui donne un sourire rassurant avant de continuer:

"Pour le défiler de ce soir, bien sûr. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, hier, vous devez vous faire des sponsors et, grâce à ce défilé, vous pourrez vous en faire. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Robotman, votre stylists trouvera sûrement une solution."

"Pourquoi on a le droit à des sponsors? Si Slade veut nous tuer, pourquoi il nous laisse de l'aide de l'extérieur?" demande Herald, une grimace crispant son visage.

Cassie perd son sourire à la question, sa peau naturellement blanche encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

"C'est pour que cela dure plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Il veut que nos morts soient spectaculaires alors, si on meurt par une petite blessure, il ne va pas être content." devine Raven, la mine grave mais sa voix toujours à son habituel monotone.

Cassie hoche la tête lentement, après quelques secondes. Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien.

"Assez parlé de ça. Allez vous entraîner." dit Cassie d'un ton un peu plus cassant.

Avant que l'on puisse protester, elle ouvre les portes et entre dans la pièce. Nous la suivons silencieusement, l'humeur de notre petit groupe à son plus bas.

La pièce est énorme et a plein de gadgets pour nous entraîner. À droite, dans le coin, se trouve les poids à lancer ou à soulever, libérant le long du mur. À côté des poids se trouve des tapis de courses. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve un énorme ring pour les combats avec plusieurs armes à disposition à son pied, comme des épées, des poignards ou encore de faux pistolets. Au fond à gauche se trouve des cibles contre le mur avec des arcs et des flèches quelque mètres devant. À gauche, a côté de l'entrée, se trouve un énorme rectangle noir avec une porte pour y entrée. Je me demande à quoi sert cette pièce.

Je regarde à ma gauche et m'arrête, tout comme les autres.

La vitre est là, nous pouvons la voir au milieu de la pièce, placée entre la petite pièce noire et le mur du fond, séparant une autre pièce comme la notre. Elle doit sûrement continuer derrière la mystérieuse pièce mais il n'y aucun moyen de le prouver. La seule différence dans la pièce derrière la vitre sont les personnes dedans.

Dans le camp des vilains se trouve Katari, Steamroller, Mumbo, Phobia, Gizmo, Mammouth, Madame Rouge, XL Terrestrial, Krall, Dr. Light, Adonis et Blackfire. Ils nous regardent aussi, portant tous un sourire arrogant et malicieux, typique vilain.

"Hey, les losers. Vous allez tous crever!" hurle Gizmo, ricanant méchamment.

"Ouais!" s'exclame Mammouth, toujours fidèle à Gizmo.

"Salut, Beast Boy et Raven, vous vous rappelez de moi?" nous demande Blackfire avec un sourire narquois.

"Ooooh, alors c'est vrai. La sorcière est vraiment prise. Elle est toujours aussi chaude." dit Adonis en regardant Raven comme si elle était un beignet.

Ça, c'est sur, si il s'approche d'elle, je le tue. De quel droit pense-t-il qu'il peut regarder Raven de cette manière?!

"Ignorons les, ça vaut mieux." conseille Rae, une grimace de dégoût dirigée vers eux.

On hoche la tête et nous nous dispersons dans la pièce pour commencer l'entraînement, chacun de notre côté.


End file.
